


The Train to Bright River

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Shirbert, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: What if Gilbert and John Blythe were on the train with Anne and Mrs. Spencer?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	The Train to Bright River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCPH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCPH/gifts).



> I saw that CCPH was having her Birthday today and because she always leaves me, and other authors, the most wonderful comments, I had to give her a little present.
> 
> Happy Birthday!!! I hope you like it.

She was trying so hard to sit still, to behave, to be quiet, appealing, all that a girl should be. She needed to practice more than she ever had before, she did not want to disappoint her new family.

A huge smile broke out across her face as she looked out the window, not seeing much beyond the green blur of the passing landscape. She was going to have a family, one that wanted her, forever. 

She'd been swinging back and forth between barely contained joy, she was going to have parents, and fear, she hadn't spent thirteen years in an orphanage and being placed out into homes without gaining a healthy dose of nerves, one never really knew what to expect, the back of a hand or a wooden spoon across her face had become routine while she stayed with the Hammonds. There was also disbelief, not the kind where you see something so fantastical that it can not be true, it was the kind where good things just didn't happen to Anne Shirley and she told herself repeatedly not to get too excited, not to get her hopes up, she might just be someone's permanent servant for the next five years. 

So she sat beside Mrs. Spencer, trying her best, and failing, not to imagine a beautiful mother, a handsome father and the grand adventures they would share. 

It was nice to be home, that was how the saying went, but what was home? He'd left Alberta when he was just a small boy, his mother and siblings buried in the earth there, heading for someplace that always made his father smile sadly, Avonlea. He'd liked it there, had many friends and some wonderful years learning about the farm and orchard from his father. Day trips to the beach, laughing and playing in the ocean surf, hours spent wandering the forests around their farm, his father reciting Whitman as they walked, nights spent around the fireplace talking or quietly reading, just being more than father and son, they were teacher and student, and best friends.

When John Blythe got sick Gilbert was still a young boy, but it was easy to shoulder some of the responsibility, anything to make it easier for his dad, he did more dishes, laundry and cleaning, made sure to get up before his dad and take care of the farm animals, and encouraged his dad to hire some hands to take care of the actual farming, John Blythe was getting weaker everyday, he could not toil out in the fields for 14 hours a day, perhaps the extra help had allowed John Blythe to steal a few extra years from the Grim Reaper, but Gilbert knew that they couldn't avoid that fate for much longer. That's why he offered no argument when his father mentioned he wanted one last adventure, back to Alberta, the place where he had found Gilbert's mother. 

The journey had bolstered John for a while, as though the adventure had renewed his body, but that couldn't last and the coughing became worse, eventually his father was coughing up blood. "I want to go home, Son." His father had whispered one night, breathless from a particularly bad bout of coughing. Gilbert had nodded in understanding and began making arrangements the next day, they were on the train bound for home by the end of the week.

Now they were so very close and Gilbert wondered how Avonlea could feel like home once his father was gone. Once he was an orphan and there was no one left in the world that shared his blood. 

"I love trains! Don't you think they offer so much? More than just hauling people and cargo across the continent, we could be on a train in the heart of Africa, or across the Great Plains, or finding romance on The Orient Express." Gilbert heard a girl saying from the seat across the aisle from him. He turned and looked at her, her eyes were wide with wonder and she had a smile on her face that spoke of mischief. She wore worn clothes that seemed a bit small for her, and her hat had seen better days but as he stared at her, the light practically glowing from her he found it hard to catch his breath.

"You're certainly right there, Miss." His father said, leaning toward the girl. "I have ridden trains all around the world, and there is nothing like it for feeling like you are about to have the most wondrous travels."

"All around the world?" The girl asked, leaning over the woman, he had thought was her mother but recognised as Mrs. Spencer who also lived in Avonlea.

"Maybe not the whole world but many places far from Prince Edward Island."

"Did you meet kings and queens? I have dreamed many times of such a voyage. One where I walk the streets of an ancient city, and attend a masked ball held by Duchess or a princess. There would be beautiful men and women in fine clothing, glittering jewels and maybe an infamous jewellery thief, stealing the most dazzling of necklaces from a regal Viscountess." She whispered out her dream adventure as though she had actually experienced them, creating a sense of mystery and awe that Gilbert found himself entranced by.

"My dear your imagination is even more wonderful than your magnificent hair." John chuckled at the girl and Gilbert felt a wave of gratitude toward the girl wash over him, his father had forgot about the pain he was suffering...if only for a few moments. He smiled at her, trying to express his thanks, wishing he could say something to her but she had launched into a long tale about her cursed red hair.

Soon enough they were pulling into Bright River and Gilbert helped his father off the train, and then made sure all their luggage was also removed from the train. His father was talking to Mrs. Spencer and Gilbert was left standing beside the girl, who was looking around as though she was watching for someone.

"Thanks for that. Talking to my Dad." He said to her.

"Oh I didn't mind. He was wonderful to talk to."

"Yeah he is. So are you related to Mrs. Spencer?" Gilbert asked her.

"No. I am being adopted by Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert." She told him grinning widely.

"They are our neighbours. They're adopting you?" He was surprised by that. The old unmarried brother and sister, he was quiet and rarely spoke and she was always kind if somewhat stern. He couldn't help but smile at the idea of this bright ball of sunshine living with the Cuthberts.

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer was kind enough to pick me up and accompany me here. Mr. Cuthbert will be here to pick me up any moment, I'm sure."

"I'm Gilbert." He held out his hand in greeting.

"Anne." She replied, taking his hand and giving it a forceful shake. "Glad to meet you Gilbert."

Could this be a friend? She wondered? He had smiled gently at her on the train, and his voice held no hint of sarcasm or scorn, could he be a kindred spirit? She really hoped so.

"What are the Cuthbert's like?" She asked him, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"They are good people."

"Is she beautiful? Does she have flowing black hair and pretty dresses?" Anne asked. Gilbert's facial expression revealed nothing to her but he shook his head.

"From what I know of Marilla Cuthbert she is a simple woman who has never displayed fancy clothing." He told her and she appreciated his honesty.

"That's alright. Oh is that Mr. Cuthbert?" She asked him pointing at a short man with a cigar in his mouth as he hustled into the train station. 

"No. I'm sure he will be along in a moment." He seemed to sense she was nervous. "Do you suppose you will attend school?"

"School? I never really considered that. I do hope they let me go. Oh, I will be so far behind."

"I'm pretty good with most subjects, I can help you if you ever need." He offered and she knew then that he truly was her first friend, and she was so grateful for it.

Mrs. Spencer left and Gilbert's father was sitting on the bench when Matthew Cuthbert arrived, she sensed he had a good soul beneath his kind eyes and she just knew that he would join her small list of kindred spirits. Matthew talked to John for a moment before he told Anne it was time to go, he offered a ride to Gilbert and John but they had already arranged for a carriage, it would be more comfortable for John.

"Bye Anne. Hopefully I will see you at school next week." Gilbert called out as she began to follow Matthew.

"So long Gilbert."

They did indeed see each other at school, where she still found out Ruby had dibs, he still offered her an apple and pulled her hair, called her Carrots, and she smashed her slate across his face. He was already in love with her by that point and willing to forgive her, that transgression. 

Years later when they took the train from Bright River to Charlottetown, after their wedding and on their way for a honeymoon in Boston, she held his hand and he told her how he fell in love with her on that same train many years before.


End file.
